General Blue
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 722 |Date of death = Age 750 May 9th at 11:02 a.m. Age 749 (in The Path to Power) |Height = 5'11.5" (181cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#blue Kanzentai, DragonBall Daizenshuu 7 – DragonBall Encyclopedia] |Weight = 152 lbs. (69kg) |Occupation = General (Red Ribbon Army) Lieutenant (in Mystical Adventure) |FamConnect = Commander Red (Boss) Captain Dark (Inferior Officer) Samuel (Brother) }} General Blue is a Human and a powerful high-ranking officer in the Red Ribbon Army and is the leader of the Blue Corps. He also has powerful psychic abilities and is considered to be the strongest Red Ribbon soldier. Overview General Blue is of German origin as implied in the manga through his spoken line "Auf Wiedersehen", which essentially means "Goodbye" in German. It is possible that this character was based on Adolf Hitler's ideal men and belief that blond-haired, blue-eyed people are superior to other races as seen in his feats of superhuman strength and psychic abilities. Even his sexuality (although never explicitly revealed) could be inspired by the Sturmabteilung (S.A.) "Brownshirt" stormtrooper division in Hitler's army, seeing how his outfit was similar to an S.A. trooper. His sexuality, in that case, may also stem from the fact that S.A. leader Ernst Röhm was homosexual. Along with his effeminate behavior and mannerisms, he was a perfectionist who was extremely obsessed with his looks and was very strict and militant, ordering his men executed for crimes as trivial as nose picking. He has another executed for missing a target twice with torpedoes, and he personally executes a soldier who hides from Goku and Krillin. He is also disgusted of vermin and rodents such as mice. As mentioned above, General Blue is considered the strongest Red Ribbon officer, which is proven by the fact that he is the only one who could fight Goku to a stalemate with his own abilities. General Blue is the only Red Ribbon officer we know the age of (28 when tongue-stabbed by Mercenary Tao). General Blue was also the longest-living officer in the series with the possible exception of Commander Red and Staff Officer Black, and he had an entire saga focused around him. Background Dragon Ball General Blue is very persistent and loyal to the Red Ribbon Army, and he tracked Goku through more than seven episodes of obstacles. He trails Goku and company into the Pirate Cave, and almost kills Krillin and Goku. During the battle, Bulma tries to distract him by wiggling her buttocks at him, but it does not distract him in the slightest, revealing that he is a homosexual and then yells at her for claiming to be a man (in the dub, this was changed to claiming to be a powerful Sumo Wrestler). Blue paralyzes Goku with a stare and releases a capsule containing a long-barrel Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun which he holds the muzzle to Goku's face. Luckily for Goku, Blue fears mice, and loses his concentration when he is startled by one. Goku breaks Blue's hypnosis and knocks him out afterwards. He somehow survives the collapse of the pirate's lair, and trails our heroes to the Kame House, where he is successful in stealing the Dragon Radar. Eventually he and Goku ended up in Penguin Village, in a cross-over episode combining Dragon Ball and Akira Toriyama's earlier manga Dr. Slump. General Blue ended up being head butted in the adbomen by Arale Norimaki and was sent flying and crashing into an Egypt-like land. When he returned to the army's headquarters (through the use of a camel and an umbrella), Commander Red congratulated him on the finding of the Dragon Radar, but noted that his main mission was to collect the Dragon Balls, and that people were executed for failure. General Blue became terrified until Commander Red said that since General Blue had served the army well in the past (which is contradictory because earlier Staff Officer Black said that General Blue had a dismal record, however, Staff Officer Black's statement about Blue's record was also contradictory in and of itself, since he would have died far sooner if it really was dismal, due to executions for failure), and that if he fought Tao and won he would be able to redeem himself. In the series, Mercenary Tao killed General Blue by sticking his tongue on a pressure point on General Blue's temple. ''Mystical Adventure'' In Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, General Blue, renamed Lieutenant Blue, is one of Emperor Chiaotzu's loyal guards, wears a totally different uniform, and is killed in much the same way by General Tao. It is arguable that in this movie, he is one of the good guys. Strangely, this form of Blue actually has an action figure - a 2" mini figure in AB's Super Guerriers line and it is extremely rare. A 5-inch figure of Blue was also released in the Jakks pacific figure assortment. Dragon Ball GT General Blue has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT, after he and several other Red Ribbon Army members are killed by Pan. He is seen speaking to Staff Officer Black in Hell. King Yemma is busy stamping villains back into the dimension. The work load is heavily packed as all the villains are on a long line extending out of Yemma's domain. As Yemma announces his frustration, General Blue and Staff Officer Black are chatting while in line. Staff Officer Black declares that it didn't take long for all of them to be defeated and sent straight back to hell, referring to everyone in line as "losers". General Blue responds by reminding him that he's also in line with all those losers. They are all awaiting to meet their fate together. ''The Path to Power'' In the 10th Anniversary movie, General Blue first appeared on a Red Ribbon Naval ship shortly before being blown away by Master Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha. He, however, managed to survive and capture Goku's group. General Blue's death was execution by some low-level privates who dragged him in a room and shot him to death. Not even the fact that General Blue had just given Commander Red five of the seven Dragon Balls was enough to make up for the fact that he missed one lying buried in sand. While there wasn't much of an addition to his role in the manga, his personality was slightly different in the anime. In the manga, he was portrayed not just like a homosexual comical man, but as a far more serious, deceitful and clever villain. Out of all the redesigns in the film this one resembles his anime counterpart the most. Techniques and special abilities Aside from his accomplished martial arts, General Blue has a special psychic technique called Telekinesis, where he could temporarily paralyze people so they couldn't move. He used this to his advantage to win the fight with Goku. The origins of his psychic powers are never discussed. However, this technique seems to have little to no effect against stronger opponents, such as Mercenary Tao. His psychic abilities made him a dangerous enemy for young Goku and Krillin. Besides his psychic powers, he also seems to possess superhuman strength, speed, and endurance, as implied with his being able to survive being electrocuted by a Giant Electric Eel and then killing it with his bare hands as well as apparently surviving/escaping from the Pirate's Cave's collapse despite being near the core of the cave. He appparently is also capable of bulking up his body at will, to which Goku compared his efforts as making him look like "a great big balloon." *'I'll Shoot You!' – An attack named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. General Blue takes out a Rocket Launcher and launches a poweful rocket at his opponent (originally used by Colonel Silver in Dragon Ball). In the video game Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Blue instead uses his Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun. *'Skewer' – The attack General Blue was about to use on Goku in Penguin Village and one of his Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Blue uses Psychokinesis on his opponent, which leaves them paralyzed and then takes a sharpened tree and slams it into his opponent. This attack was derived from his attempt at trying to kill Goku when fighting him at Penguin Village. *'Rocket Engine Spark' – General Blue's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. General Blue kicks his opponent into the air, and pulls out a capsule. He then gets into a rocket ship and his opponent chases after him. He then says "ignite rocket engine!" and releases a stream of fire from the rocket. This attack was derived from an attempt to dissuade Goku from tailing him while he was going in direction to Penguin Village. *'Hypnosis Technique' – General Blue uses hypnosis to brainwash and make Octopapa take part at his fight against Goku in the video game Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Telekinesis' – General Blue can use his psychic powers to paralyze his opponents or to throw objects at them. Under this name, the paralyzing technique is one of Blue's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. **'Look into my eyes!' – Blue's paralyzing technique. Named in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. His aura is blue while using this technique. **'Psychic Rock Throw' – In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, General Blue uses telekinesis to throw small-sized boulders or a giant metal ball at his opponent. His aura is pink while using this technique. *'I'm The Worst!' – One of General Blue's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances General Blue appears as a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. General Blue also appears in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for the PS2 and the Wii. In this game, General Blue has his own storyline where he is stealing Dragon Balls and hiding out at Penguin Village, where he fights Goku and Arale. His statement of "finally, I have all seven dragon balls!" implies that Blue was apparantly stealing them for himself, and not for the Red Ribbon Army (as they are not in the game). A possible error in regards the placement of the story is that it implies it takes place directly after the King Piccolo Saga. Voice Actors *Japanese: Toshio Furukawa *Dr. Slump Remake: Nobuhiko Kazama *FUNimation Dub: Sonny Strait *Latin American Dub: Salvador Delgado *German Dub: Markus Pfeiffer *Portuguese Dub: Henrique Feist *Brazilian Dub: Marcelo Campos Trivia *Blue is one of the few characters whose depictions differ radically in all different versions of the story. The normal anime/manga universe version of the character is the most well-known, being a cold, cunning and deadly villain despite his clear homosexual tendencies. The Mystical Adventure version has a similar personality and techniques, but is clearly loyal to Chiaotzu's regime, so this version could actually be considered a "good guy" in a way. The Path to Power version is the most different in that he is, apparently, only of regular human strength, given that he was killed easily by a firing squad (off-camera). *During the cross-over, it is revealed that Blue has a long lost brother named Samuel when he confuses Obotchaman for his brother (although this is only in the English dub since the whole brother idea was to cover up for Blue's homosexual leaning). *Along with incedent with Obotchaman, General Blue it has been implied he has an attraction to little boys. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, a special dialogue occurs between him & Kid Trunks. Blue comments on Trunks' appearence (giving the impression he finds Trunks attractive) with Trunks getting a little creeped out by his comment (however given the fact Blue is a homosexual, this maybe a reference to Trunks' initial reaction to Otokosuki's homosexuality during their fight in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament). *Like in the series, in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Blue has a disgust for women. When he is paired up with Fasha, Videl, or Zangya, he makes an outcry telling them to not come near him. Saying "Disgusting!!" as well, leaving the girls confused about him. He doesn't do this to Android 18 (though he has a different dialogue with her), Pan (however she makes a remark about him), or Chi-Chi. *The rocket launcher he uses in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 strongly resembles a panzerschreck, which is a Nazi-German anti-tank missile launcher. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Skewer is the basically same technique Guldo used against Krillin and Gohan (except he physically throws a tree at his oppenent instead of throwing via telekinesis). Skewer (like Guldo Special) is based on an failed attack, General Blue attempted to use it to kill Goku during their encounter in Penguin Village, but was interupted before he could finish. Guldo's technique also failed to kill Krillin & Gohan, as he was beheaded by Vegeta before he could complete the attack. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when General Blue uses his ultimate attack, Rocket Engine Spark (which has him getting into a rocket ship and igniting the engines to burn the enemy), against Frieza's third form (preferably as a finishing move), it resembles the death scene of the alien in the first Alien film. *In Akira Toriyama's manga Dr. Slump, a character named Kibalt Deruhhe (alternately spelled Dertze Kibalt and Deltze Kibalt) appears in the final volume of the manga (volume 18) and shares a striking resemblance to General Blue. He is not only very similar in appearance to Blue, but he also shares many qualities with Blue; Kibalt is also of German descent, handsome, and he's also an antagonist. *General Blue bares a resemblance to Isaza from Toriyama's later manga, Kajika. However, Isaza has sideburns and an altered hairstyle as a differential factor. References Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters who can't fly